Love, Life, Dancing!
by ByeolBaek
Summary: "Menari sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku .." / "..Aku membenci hidupku .." / "Siapa sangka aku bisa mencintaimu hanya karena sebuah tarian .." / HunHan/KaiSoo/KaiLu / Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

_**Love, Life, Dancing!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ByeolBaek**

**.**

* * *

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Love.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Life._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dancing!_

* * *

"Hidupku tak se_simple_ yang kau bayangkan. Berbanding terbalik dengan pendapatmu, aku membenci hidupku .." - Oh Sehun

"Siapa sangka aku bisa mencintaimu hanya karena sebuah tarian .." - Kim Jongin

"Menari sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku .." - Xi Luhan

"Aku .. Mencintainya, aku bahkan rela menjadi seorang yang hina agar 'dia' dapat melihatku .." - Do Kyungsoo

* * *

Oh Sehun, (19 tahun) _CEO_ muda yang dingin. Xi Luhan, (23 tahun) sang _Dancing machine _yang hangat. Kim Jongin, (20 tahun) seorang _Bartender _yang tampan. Dan Do Kyungsoo, (21 tahun) sang _Diva _yang manis.

* * *

Oh Sehun, tidak menyukai kedekatan Xi Luhan dengan Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin yang menyukai seorang Xi Luhan. Do Kyungsoo yang terus memendam perasaannya pada Kim Jongin. Dan Xi Luhan yang mencintai Oh Sehun.

**.**

* * *

_Love.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Life._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dancing!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu .. Aku mencintaimu .."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Delete/Countinue?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love, Life, Dancing!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun (Sehun)**

**Xi Luhan (Luhan)**

**Kim Jongin (Kai)**

**Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ByeolBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Love.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Life._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dancing!_

* * *

_First Meet?_

.

.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik menggema. Lampu-lampu sorot menyinari setiap sudut ruangan. Orang-orang yang berdansa di _dancefloor. _ Asap rokok dan bau alkohol yang menyengat seakan menjadi pelengkap di club ini. Club ini cukup ramai. Kecuali kenyataan bahwa Club ini adalah Club khusus Gay.

Di meja bartender, seorang namja berkulit putih pucat kembali meneguk vodkanya lalu menatap kearah kerumunan orang yang sedang sibuk berdansa di _dancefloor_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tuan Oh?"

Ia menoleh kesamping saat merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya "Kau mengenalku?" Tanyanya pada seorang bartender yang ada disampingnya.

Orang itu menatapnya datar "Apa kau secepat itu melupakanku, Oh Sehun?" Ucapnya. Sehun memutar kursinya agar berhadapan dengan Bartender itu. Ia menelitinya 'Kulit Tan, Rahang tegas, Bibir tebal, dan Hidung pesek ... Kau?' "Ahh! Hai Hitam! Lama tak bertemu!" Sehun tersenyum.

Orang yang dipanggil Hitam itu memukul kepala Sehun "Kau selalu menyebalkan, Albino!" Ucapnya "Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lanjutnya. Sehun hanya menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu" Ucapnya. Kai menatapnya datar. Sehun terkekeh pelan "Hh~ Kai-ah Kau bekerja di sini?" Tanyanya. Kai mengangguk "Apa kabar dengan mu _CEO _muda, Oh Sehun?" Ucapnya sambil mengeja kata _CEO_.

Sehun menghela nafasnya "Seperti biasa, mombosankan" Ucapnya. Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Kau masih sama seperti dulu, si Jenius yang Pemalas" Ejeknya. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "Setidaknya aku bukan si Bodoh yang mengejar cinta Kakak Kelasnya" Balasnya. Wajah Kai sedikit memerah, menahan malu "Y-Ya! Jangan ungkit masalah itu!" Ucapnya.

Suasana kembali hening.

Kai melirik Sehun yang tengah sibuk mengaduk-aduk vodkanya "Sehun .." Panggilnya. "Hm?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menoleh.

Kai terlihat berpikir sebelum berbicara "Apa kau .. Masih suka menari?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu. Sehun menoleh "Hmm .. Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Kai tersenyum kecil "Apa kau mau bekerja di sini?" Tanyanya. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya "Maksudmu?" Tanyanya. Kai nampak berfikir "Ngh .. Kita kekurangan penari" Ucapnya. Sehun terbelak, ia -sok- tahu dan memikirkan yang macam-macam "Kau mau aku menjadi seorang striptise?!" Tanyanya.

Kai terbelak, kenapa sahabat masa SMAnya ini selalu berfikiran yang negative sih?! "Ya! Bukan itu maksudku bodoh!" Ucapnya sambil memukul kepala Sehun. Sehun meringis pelan "Ya! Kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku?! Jika aku jadi bodoh sepertimu bagaimana?!" Ucapan Sehun membuat Kai memelototinya "Itu karena otakmu selalu berfikiran negative!" Ucap Kai.

Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas "Lalu apa?" Tanyanya. "Menjadi seorang _Dancer_ bersama temanku" Ucap Kai.

Sehun terdiam.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang namja bermata rusa tengah menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Melihat bintang-bintang yang indah malam ini.

'Cklek'

"Luhan.."

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, ia menoleh "Ne?" Tanyanya pada namja manis yang tengah berdiri di abang pintu. Namja itu masuk lalu menutup pintu kamar Luhan "Ada yang ingin aku bicarkan padamu .." Ucapnya.

Luhan menatap namja itu "Ada apa, Baekhyun-ah?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Luhan ragu-ragu "D-Dia .. Kembali .." Ucapnya. Luhan mengernyit kebingungan "Dia?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menundukan kepalanya "Hmm .. D-Dia .. O-Oh Sehun .." Bisiknya. Luhan terbelak "O-Oh S-Sehun?!" Tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Luhan terdiam ditempatnya.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan "L-Luhan?" Panggilnya. Luhan tak merespon. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, benar kata kekasihnya -Chanyeol-. Seharusnya Luhan jangan dulu diberi tahu tentang berita ini.

Baekhyun berbalik "Jika kau membutuhkanku, kau bisa memanggilku" Ucapnya kemudian berjalan keluar. Menyisakan Luhan yang kembali menatap kearah langit namun, tatapan matanya kosong.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun berbaring sambil menatap langi-langit kamarnya. Ia memikirkan tawaran Kai tadi.

'Apa aku harus menerimanya?'

'Ini impianku ..'

'Tapi jika Appa mengetahui hal ini bagaimana?'

'Tamatlah riwayatmu, Oh Sehun'

Berbagaimacam pikiran berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

**FlashBack**

Sehun menatap Kai malas "Jika aku menjadi _Dancer _lalu mengabaikan tugasku di perusahaan sialan itu, Appa akan membunuhku" Ucapnya datar.

Kai mengelap tangannya yang sedikit kotor lalu menatap Sehun "Dengar dulu .." Ucapnya. "Kau tidak akan berada di sini setiap hari .." Sehun mulai menatapnya serius. "Kau hanya akan bekerja disini seminggu sekali, hanya di hari Sabtu. Saat club sedang ramai" Ucapnya. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Kai tersenyum kecil "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya. Sehun terdiam. Kai menghela nafasnya "Ayolah Sehun, Club ini tidak mungkin hanya mengandalkan satu orang saja. Lagi pula, aku tahu kau masih memendam impianmu itu. Sehun-ah, Ini kesempatan besar agar kau bisa mewujudkannya tanpa sepengetahuan Ayahmu" Ucapnya.

Sehun berfikir, ucapan Kai ada benarnya juga. Ini kesempatan untuknya mewujudkan impiannya tanpa sepengetahuan Ayahnya. Setelah sekian menit ia berfikir, kemudian ia mengangguk "Baiklah, akan kupikirkan nanti" Ucapnya.

Kai tersenyum cerah "Hubungi aku jika kau sudah membuat keputusan" Ucapnya. Sehun mengangguk.

**FlashBack End**

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia teringat masa lalunya dulu.

"_Hyung! Hyung! Lihatlah! Aku bisa melakukan headspin!"_

"_Hunnie jangan laukan itu! Nanti kau terjatuh!"_

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat mengingat memori itu, memori bersama orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"_Hyung .. Maafkan aku .."_

"_Hunnie .. Kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku .."_

Senyuman di wajah Sehun sirna, ia membuka matanya. Ia tak ingin mengingat hal itu. Hal dimana ia membuat orang itu menangis.

"Hyung .." Gumamnya.

"Aku merindukanmu .." Bisiknya.

Sehun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudin ia bangkit lalu mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Ia menelfon seseorang.

"Hallo, Kai? Aku menerima tawaranmu .."

"..."

Sehun mengangguk "Baik, Aku akan datang besok malam"

"..."

"Ne, Aku harap Appa tak akan mengetahuinya"

"..."

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Dasar cerewet!"

"..."

"Menjijikan! Ne .."

'Pip'

Setelah memutuskan sambungan dengan Kai, ia menggerutu pelan "Apa-apaan itu? Tuan Muda Oh. Itu menjijikan" Ucapnya. Sehunpun beranjak memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'Drrrt .. Drrt'

Kai yang tengah asik dengan kegiatannya membersihkan meja bar terhenti saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Oh Sehun" Gumamnya kemudian ia mengangkatnya.

"..."

"Jinjja? Kau menerimanya? Syukurlah. Besok malam kau harus datang kemari dan bertemu dengan Bosku. Dan aku akan mengenalknmu pada _Dancing Machine_ disini"

"..."

"Berdoalah semoga ayahmu tak mengetahui hal ini"

"..."

"Tapi kau harus tetap berhati-hati Sehun-ah, kau tahu kan 'mata' ayahmu ada dimana saja untuk mengawasimu. Kau harus menggunakan penyamaran yang bagus agar tak mudah untuk diketahui"

"..."

"Ahaha .. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tunggu kau besok malam, Tuan Muda Oh"

"..."

'Pip'

Kai terkekeh pelan saat Sehun memutuskan sambungan telfonnya "Dasar anak itu, tak pernah berubah" Ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Luhan masih setia melihat keluar jendela kamarnya, tatapannya sudah tak lagi kosong. Ia merenungkan sesuatu...

"_Hunnie~ Kau harus mengajariku gerakan itu~ Ku mohon .."_

"_Hmm .. Baiklah! Baiklah! Kemari Hyung. Aku akan mengajarkannya padamu"_

Luhan menutup matanya. Sekelebat bayangan bersama orang itu terlintas di benaknya.

"_Hunnie .. Jangan tinggalkan aku .."_

"_Pergilah Hyung!"_

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit saat orang itu mengusirnya lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Setetes Liquid mengalir dari mata cantiknya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menghapusnya.

"Tidak .. Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi! Dia akan membenciku jika aku menangis!" Bisiknya.

Pusing memikirkan itu, Luhan beranjak kearah tempat tidurnya lalu memasukkan dirinya kedalam selimut tebal miliknya.

"Selamat malam .." Ucapnya entah pada siapa, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya lalu terlelap.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Esok malamnya, Sehun kembali datang ke Club itu.

Ia menggunakan topi hitam, kaca mata hitam, scraft hitam, celana jeans, dan cost yang juga berwarna hitam dan ditambah sepatu kets. Orang-orang bahkan tak sadar jika dia seorang Oh Sehun, _CEO_ muda perusahaan terbesar di Korea.

Ia duduk duduk menunggu Kai disalah satu kursi yang ada di situ.

Tak lama kemudian Kai datang "Hai Sehun, Maaf membuatmu menunggu" Ucapnya. Sehun menghela nafas "Mana Bosmu?" Tanyanya To The Point. Kai duduk di hadapannya "Dia belum datang. Bagai mana jika aku kenalkan saja kau dengan temanku? Dia adalah _Dancing Machine_ di sini" Ucapnya. Sehun mengangguk.

Kai nampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telfon. Tak lama, ia memutuskan sambungannya "Ia akan kemari." Ucapnya. Sehun mengangguk "Aku ingin namaku disamarkan" Ucapnya. Kai memutar bolamatanya malas "Sok misterius sekalu" Cibirnya. Sehun menatapnya datar "Kau yang menyuruhku untuk menyamar" Ucapnya.

Tak lama, seorang namja manis bermata rusa menghampiri mereka "Kai-ah, apa aku terlambat?" Tanyanya.

Sehun tertegun, walau tak bisa melihat wajahnya, Sehun tahu pemilik suara ini. Suara yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Tidak _Deer_, kenalkan ini temanku" Ucap Kai sambil menunjuk kearah Sehun yang tengah menunduk.

Namja yang dipanggil _Deer_ itu duduk di samping Kai lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun "Annyeong~ Namaku Luhan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku _Deer_ jika di sini. Itu nama panggilanku" Ucapnya.

Sehun menatap uluran tangan Luhan lalu menjabatnya "Kau bisa memanggilku _Odult_" Ucapnya. Luhan tersenyum "Lalu namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Namanya Se-"

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahui namaku" Ucap Sehun memotong ucapan Kai.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti "Baiklah, karena kita sekarang adalah teman. Akan kutunjukan ruangan dimana aku biasa bersiap-siap" Ucapnya. Kai dan Luhan bangkit disusul oleh Sehun.

Kai menatap Sehun "Baiklah, kau bersenang senanglah degan Luhan. Aku akan kembali bekerja. Sampai jumpa _Odult, Deer_" Ucapnya lalu bepamitan. Menyisakan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih diam.

"Ayo.. Ikuti aku" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun lembut agar mengikutinya. Sehun terdiam, sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan tangan hangat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai disebuah ruangan, mungkin lebih pantas disebut dengan kamar karena ada Kasur berukuran _King size_, lemari pakaian, Tempat untuk make up, Sofa, Televisi, dan Meja belajar serta Kaca besar.

Luhan menunukan beberapa kostum yang biasa ia pakai "Tapi aku tak tahu berapa ukuran badanmu, kurasa kau lebih besar dariku" Ucapnya. Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan meregangkan tubuhnya "Ugh, aku harus mandi dan bersiap" Ucapnya "_Odult_, jika kau mau melihat-lihat silahkan saja. Aku akan pergi mandi dulu" Sambungnya sambil tersenyum. Hati Sehun menghangat, kemudian ia mengangguk. Luhanpun memasuki kamar mandi.

Sehun melihat keluar jendela lalu melepas kaca matanya "Apa kau melupakan ku?" Gumamnya. "Apa kau akan membenciku jika suatu saat nanti kau mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya?" Bisiknya.

Sehun menunduk dalam "Hyung .. Mianhae ..." Bisiknya.

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam didepan _washtafel_ ia menatap kebawah.

'Aku seperti mengenalinya ..'

'Ia siapa? Mengapa ia tak ingin memberitahukan namanya?'

'Entahlah ... Suaranya sangat familiar di telingaku ..'

'Apa ia ... Sehun?'

Luhan menggeleng ketika pemikiran itu masuk kedalam benaknya "Itu tak mungkin Sehun ..." Bisiknya lalu beranjak untuk mandi.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit, Sehun mendengar suara pintu dibuka dari arah kamar mandi. Luhan sudah berkostum lengkap. Dengan sesegera mungkin ia memakai kembali kacamatanya.

Luhan yang melihat itu menatap Sehun bingung "Kenapa kau memakai kacamatamu lagi? Lepas saja. Tak apa-apa" Ucapnya. Sehun menggeleng "Aku lebih suka memakai kacamata" Sebisa mungkin ia mencari alasan. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya "Walau itu kacamata hitam?" Tanyanya. Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan menghela nafasnya 'Kau misterius sekali..' Batinnya. Dengan jahil ia mendekat kearah Sehun lalu mencoba melepaskan kacamata itu, namun Sehun berhasil menghindar "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucap Sehun.

Luhan kembali mendekat "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui wajahmu~ Kau tidak memberitahuku namamu. Setidaknya beri tahu aku wajahmu ~" Ucapnya yang masih berusaha melepas kacamata Sehun karena dari tadi Sehun selalu menghindar.

Sehun menggeleng "Sudah kubilang aku lebis suka menggunakan kaca mata" Ucapnya. Luhan mengembungkan pipinya kesal, lalu berhenti "Oh Ayolah ~ Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu saja ~" Ucapnya. Sehun kembali menggeleng "Tidak boleh" Ucapnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun kesal, namun sadar akan kasur miliknya yang ada di belakang Sehun, dengan tiba-tiba ia mendorong Sehun ke kasurnya dan mengunci keduatangannya "Ya!Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucap Sehun sedikit keras, ia memberontak. Oh ayolah, ia belum siap untuk menunjukan wajahnya.

Luhan tersenyum senang, perlahan ia menggerakan tangannya kearah kacamata milik Sehun.

'Cklek'

Seseorang masuk dengan lancangnya, dan itu membuat Luhan menoleh kesal. Sedangkan yang dipandang membeku di ambang pintu "Astaga _Deer_! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada temanku?!" Ucap Orang itu. Luhan bangkit dari posisinya "Temanmu tak ingin menunjukan wajahnya padaku, Kai-ah!" Ucapnya kesal sambil menunjuk Sehun yang juga telah bangkit.

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Sudah! _Deer_, ini waktunya kau tampil. Dan kau _Odult_, Bos menunggumu diruangannya. Luhan mendengus kesal 'Kenapa ia menggangguku? Padahal tinggl sedikit lagi ~ T-T' Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan menyisakan Sehun dan Kai yang masih terdiam di ruangan itu.

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya canggung "M-Maafkan dia, dia memang sedikit kekanak-kanakan" Ucapnya. Sehun menggeleng lalu tersenyum tipis "Tak apa" Ucapnya 'Dia memang kekanak-kanakan' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kai tersenyum "Baiklah! Ayo ikuti aku, bos sudah menunggumu" Ajaknya. Sehun mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Countinue~**

**A/N : Oke, saya tahu untuk chapter ini aneh T-T. Maafkan saya T-T saya akan berusaha membuatnya lebih baik untuk chapter depan dan akan saya perpanjang lagi. Jadi, untuk segala kekurangan dalam chapter ini. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya (Deep Bow)**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah me riview. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu-satu (Bow)**

**Dan Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudi membaca fanfiction aneh saya ini ^^ Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love, Life, Dancing!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun (Sehun)**

**Xi Luhan (Luhan)**

**Kim Jongin (Kai)**

**Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ByeolBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Love.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Life._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dancing!_

* * *

_Sehun .. Odult .._

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah berada di belakang panggung. Ia sudah siap.

Tepuk tangan para penonton yang menunggunya mulai menggema dan mulai memanggil-manggil namanya, _Deer_.

Luhan meremas tangannya. Ia gelisah, jantungnya berpacu, ia tiba-tiba gugup.

"Aku harap aku bisa melakukannya .." Bisiknya sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki panggung diiringi suara Tepuk tangan dan Sorakan yang meriah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang memiliki wajah tak kalah dingin dengannya. Bos barunya, Kris.

"Jadi .. Kai bilang, kau seorang _CEO_, hm? Kenapa kau berminat untuk menjadi seorang _Dancer_ di Club milikku?" Tanya pria berwajah dingin itu.

Sehun menatap pria itu datar kemudian membuka kacamatanya "Aku hanya ingin menggapai impianku" Ucapnya. Kris menyeringai menatapnya "Oh, rupanya kau Oh Sehun .. Sengguh kehormatan besar jika kau mau menjadi seorang _Dancer_ di Club ini" Ucapnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "Tsh! Itu menjijikan. Langsung saja. Kapan aku akan bekerja?" Tanyanya. Kris terkekeh "Kau bisa bekerja sekarang jika kau mau." Ucapnya. Sehun menggunakan kembali kaca matanya lalu menyeringai "Baiklah" Ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lantunan musik menggema. Mengiringi gerakan demi gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Luhan.

Dengan diiringi lagu ber beat cepat milik Younqiue Unit yang berjudul Maxstep, Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya dengan lihai.

Di tengah-tengah lagu, ia tak menyangka ada orang dibalakangnya dan itu .. _Odult_.

Luhan tersenyum kecil saat _Odult_ menari sama lihainya dengan dirinya dan tersenyum kecil padanya. Entah mengapa, ia semakin percaya diri. Dan kegugupan yang tadi ia rasakan seakan sirna saat melihat _Odult_ bersamanya.

Tepuk tangan dan sorakan menggema saat mereka mulai menari bersama-sama dengan kompak.

Sehun terseyum tipis saat melihat Luhan.

"_Kau harus menjadi seorang Dancer bersamaku, Hunnie!"_

"_Tentu hyung!"_

'Tentu Hyung .. Kini aku sedang bersamamu ..' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berbaring di Kasurnya, setelah mandi rasanya segar sekali. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Ia melirik kearah Sehun yang tengah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangannya "_Odult.._" Panggilnya. Sehun menoleh "Ada apa, _Deer_?" Tanyanya.

Luhan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk "Kenapa kau terus memakai kacamata?" Tanyanya. Sehun terkekeh pelan membuat Luhan tertegun "Aku sudah bilang alasanku bukan? Aku suka memakai kaca mata" Ucapnya.

Luhan mengembungkan pipinya kesal "Aku serius. Kenapa kau tak mau menunjukan wajahmu padaku? Ayolah~ Aku ingin mengetahui wajah mu~" Ucapnya lalu berdiri.

Sehun tersenyum kecil "Tak apa-apa" Ucapnya. Luhan menatapnya dengan mengeluarkan _DeerEyes _nya "Kalau begitu, beritahu aku wajahmu ~" Ucapnya memohon.

Sehun menggeleng "Tidak. Belum saatnya" Ucapan itu membuat Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Huh? Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Sehun kembali menggeleng "Tak apa" Ucapnya. Luhan menatapnya kesal "Lalu kapan?!" Tanyanya. Sehun terkekeh kecil "Hh~ Akan kuberitahu jika saatnya tiba" Ucapnya.

Luhan terdiam.

"_Hunnie .. Kenapa kau belum pulang?"_

"_Tak apa"_

"_Kapan kau akan pulang, Hunnie? Aku merindukanmu .."_

"_Akan kuberitahu jika saatnya tiba"_

'_Pip'_

Luhan menatap ke depan, bukan kearah Sehun. Tatapan matanya kosong.

Dan, entah sejak kapan setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Sehun terdiam. Air mata itu..

"_Deer?_" Tanyanya. Luhan tak merespon. Air mata semakin membanjiri wajahnya "Hiks~" Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat ia mulai terisak "Hiks Hiks Hiks~" Isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi dan itu membuat Sehun panik.

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berdiri dihadapan Luhan "_Deer_?" Entah keberaian dari mana, tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata itu.

'Grep'

Sehun terbelak saat Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, ia merindukaan pelukan ini.

"Hiks Hiks .. H-Hunnie~ Hiks" Luhan terus terisak dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun.

Sehun terdiam. Apa Luhan menangis karena memikirkannya?. Tangannya terulur untuk membalas pelukan Luhan, mencoba menenangkannya. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sakit melihat Luhan menangis. Ia tak ingin melihat air mata itu kembali jatuh dari mata indahnya.

Dan yang membuat Sehun merasa bersalah selama ini adalah ... Luhan menangis karenannya.

Suasana hening.

Kedua insan itu masih berpelukan. Isaka Luhan sudah mereda.

'Cklek'

"Lu-" Seseorang yang masuk itu terdiam melihat kedua insan yang kini tengah berpelukan.

"Kau .." Bisik orang itu sambil menatap Sehun tak percaya.

Sehun menoleh menemukan kekasih dari temannya -Sekaligus sahabat Luhan-, Baekhyun tengah menatapnya terkaget. Sehun mengisyaratkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya menyuruh Baekhyun agar diam.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil "Aku tunggu diluar" Ucapnya tanpa suara. Sehun membalas senyuman itu lalu mengangguk. Kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perlahan. Membiarkan kedua orang itu larut dalam suasana mereka.

.

.

.

Hening ..

Tak ada aktivitas lain yang Sehun dan Luhan kerjakan di ruangan milik Luhan selain berpelukan.

Walaupun isakan milik Luhan sudah berhenti, ia masih betah memeluk Sehun. Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun "_Odult.._" Panggilnya. Sehun menunduk kebawah "Hm?" Tanyanya.

Jujur, Luhan terpesona dengan bentuk dari wajah orang yang ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya sedikit tersinari oleh sinar rembulan. Ia meneliti bentuk wajah itu. Ia seperti mengenalinya. Itu seperti .. Ah sudahlah. Ia tak ingin kembali menangis.

Sehun tak berbeda jauh dengan Luhan. Ia menatap pemuda manis yang tengah berada dalam rengkuhannya. Sinar rembulan yang samar-samar masuk dari jendela menerpa wajah cantiknya. Matanya berkilau indah. Sehun menyukainya.

Entah dorongan darimana, Luhan mengelus pelan pipi Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain masih berada di pinggang Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia nyaman dengan posisi ini. Jemari lentik itu mengusap pelan pipinya.

Sehun membuka matanya, Luhan masih menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun masih menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan dia ?" Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca.

Sehun menggenggam jemari Luhan yang berada di pipinya.

"Kenpa kau sangat mirip?" Setetes air mata kembali keluar dari manik Luhan.

Sehun menghapusnya. Sungguh, ia tak tahan jika Luhan terus menangisinya. Namun, ia harus bersabar. Ini bukan waktunya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

Luhan menunduk sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Sehun "Kau sangat mirip dengan teman lamaku .." Luhan menjeda "Baekhyun bilang, ia sudah kembali .." Sehun masih memperhatikannya. "Entah mengapa, hatiku menginginkan jika dia adalah kau .." Bisiknya "Tapi aku sadar, kau tak mungkin dia .." Lanjutnya

Sehun terdiam.

"Katakan aku saja jika aku ini cengeng," Luhan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya "Jika memang ia sudah kembali, aku hanya ingin dia ... Menemuiku" Ia menunduk, isakannya kembali lolos.

Sehun tersenyum pahit "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ia menemuimu?" Tanyanya.

Luhan meremas kuat baju yang dikenakan oleh Sehun, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya "Aku .. Hiks Aku .. Aku hanya .. Ingin bilang .. Hiks bahwa aku .. Hiks Aku merindukannya" Ucapnya diiringi isakannya.

Sehun tersenyum lembut 'Aku juga merindukanmu, Hyung ..' Batinnya. Kemudian Sehun kembali membawa Luhan kedalam peluknnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia nyaman berada di dalam pelukan Sehun.

"_Hunnie .."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Pelukanmu hangat .."_

Ia tersenyum kecil dalam pelukan Sehun. Tak lama, ia merasakan kantuk. Dan tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa yang ada di depan ruangan Luhan. Ia menunggu urusan Sehun dengan Luhan selesai.

'Cklek'

Baekhyun menoleh, Sehun sudah keluar "Bagaimana?" tersenyum kecil "Ia sedang tertidur" Ucapnya.

Sehun duduk disamping Baekhyun lalu melepas kaca matanya "Sebaiknya, jangan dulu beritahu Luhan Hyung jika aku adalah Sehun" Ucapnya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya "Lalu? Kenapa kalian tadi berpelukan? Apa ia belum tahu jika itu kau?" Tanyanya. Sehun menggeleng "Ia mengetahuiku sebagai _Odult_" Ucapnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti "Tapi kenapa?" Tanyanya. Sehun menunduk "Aku belum siap" Ucapnya. Baekhyun mengusap-usap punggung Sehun, mencoba memberikan rasa tenang padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berbaring diatas kasurnya. Ia sudah pulang dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

_**Dia ..**_

"_Kau siapa? Kenalkan aku Luhan"_

"_Ung? Aku Sehun.."_

"_Aku baru melihatmu disini .. Apa kau orang baru di sini?"_

"_Hmm .. Ya .."_

"_Baiklah Sehun. Sekarang kita teman"_

"_Terimakasih .."_

_**Orang pertama yang mau menganggapku seperti teman ..**_

"_Sehun .. Ayo kita bermain .."_

"_SEHUN TAK BOLEH BERMAIN DENGANMU!"_

"_Tapi Ahjussi! Sehun ingin bermain denganku .."_

"_SEHUN HARUS BELAJAR!"_

"_Ahjussi! Sehun ingin bermain bersamaku!"_

_**Orang pertama yang tak takut dengan Appa dan membelaku ..**_

"_Hunnie .. Aku tak menyangka kau juga bisa menari"_

"_Tentu aku bisa, Luhan"_

"_YA! Panggil aku hyung bodoh!"_

"_Aku tak mau. Bahkan kau terlihat lebih muda dari ku"_

"_Itu karena wajah mu saja yang tua"_

"_Ya! Apa maksudmu?!"_

"_Itu benar! Lihat kau masih anak kelas 2 SMP. Sedangkan aku sudah berseragam SMA kelas terakhir!"_

"_Tapi kau lebih pendek dariku"_

"_YA! Hormatilah yang lebih tua dari mu!"_

_**Kami berteman hingga remaja .. Tapi ..**_

"_Kau tidak boleh bermain bersamanya lagi Sehun! Lihat nilai rata-ratamu! Nilaimu turun!"_

"_Appa! Nilai rata-rataku hanya turun 0,1!"_

"_Lihat! Bahkan kau sudah berani melawanku!"_

"_Tapi Appa .."_

"_Cukup Oh Sehun! Kita pindah dari sini!"_

_**Appa memisahkanku denganya ..**_

"_Hiks .. Hunnie~"_

"_Maafkan aku hyung .. Aku berjanji akan kembali .. Pulang kesini .."_

_**Dia menangis ..**_

"_Hyung .. Maafkan aku .."_

"_Hunnie .. Kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku .."_

_**Dan dia menahanku pergi ..**_

"_Hunnie .. Jangan tinggalkan aku .."_

"_Pergilah Hyung!"_

"_Tapi Hun-"_

"_Pergilah Hyung! Lupakan aku!"_

_**Tapi aku terpaksa mengusirnya ..**_

"_Hunnie .. Kenapa kau belum pulang?"_

"_Tak apa"_

"_Kapan kau akan pulang, Hunnie? Aku merindukanmu .."_

"_Akan kuberitahu jika saatnya tiba"_

'_Pip'_

_**Dia selalu berusaha menghubungiku ..**_

'_Drrt .. Drrt'_

"_Luhan Hyung .."_

'_Pip'_

"_Matikan ponselmu ketika sedang belajar, Sehun!"_

_**Tapi Appa selalu melarangku untuk menjawabnya ..**_

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia mengutuk Appanya yang menyuruhnya terus belajar dan membuat hidupnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya ..

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya. Oh ternyata ia masih di ruangannya yang ada di Club. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kasur dan melihat kekanan dan kekiri, tak ada _Odult_ di sana.

Ia menunduk. Sedikit kecewa karena tidak menemukan_ Odult_ di ruangannya. Seperti .. Merasa kehilangan.

Ahh. Sudahlah Luhan, kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya minggu depan bukan? Pikirnya.

Ia melirik sofa dan menemukan Baekhyun beserta kekasihnya Chanyeol tengah tertidur. Ia tersenyum kecil, Baekhyun beruntung sekali mempunyai kekasih yang pengertian seperti Chanyeol. Terkadang ia merasa tak enak karena Baekhyun lebih memperhatikannya daripada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan itu sama sekali.

Bahkan Luhan bisa tinggal bersama mereka di sebuah apartement yang cukup mewah dan berkelas hingga saat ini. Dan itu membuat Luhan semakin tidak enak pada mereka, akhirnya ia memutuskan bekerja di club ini dan bekerja disebuah restoran hingga dapat mengumpulkan uang yang cukup untuk menyewa sebuah apartement sendiri, setelah itu ia akan hidup mandiri dan tidak merepotkan mereka lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya sangat pusing.

Suara berisik dari ponselnya membuat ia terbangun. Dengan malas ia mengangkat telfonnya.

"KAU DIMANA ?! DASAR ANAK PEMALAS!"

Sehun menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Ugh. Apa appanya ingin bembuatnya mengidap gangguan pendengaran?

"Aku masih di apartementku, Appa .. Aku sedang sakit"

Sehun tidak berbohong. Kepalanya memang sangat pusing bukan pusing karena efek tidak tidur semalaman.

" ..."

"Tapi Appa-"

" ..."

"Ugh. Ne!"

'Pip'

Sehun melempar asal ponselnya kekasur dan ia duduk lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi "Aish! Tak taukah aku sedang sakit?!" Keluhnya. Kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi sambil berpegangan pada benda-benda disekitarnya agar ia dapat berdiri. Sungguh, ia merasakan kepalanya sangat pening. Dan ayahnya menyuruhnya cepat datang ke perusahaannya tanpa alasan.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ah! Pesanan nomor tujuh!"

Luhan yang merasa di panggil menoleh "Ne, Xiumin Hyung!" Ia mengambil sebuah makanan yang sudah siap di hidangkan dan menyerahkannya pada orang yang ia panggil Xiumin Hyung.

Xiumin menatap Luhan, raut kelelahan terpancar dari wajah manisnya "Apa kau kelelahan Luhan?" Tanyanya. Luhan menggeleng lalu tersenyum "Tidak hyung, sudah ya hyung. Aku kembali ke dapur" Ucapnya lalu kembali memasuki dapurnya.

Xiumin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Benar-benar pekerja keras" Ucapnya kemudian mengantarkan pesanan yang ada di tangannya.

Inilah Luhan, selain bekerja di Club itu. Ia juga bekerja sebagai koki di sebuah restoran yang cukup ternama di kawasan gangnam.

"Luhan Hyung!" Sebuah seruan membuat Luhan menoleh "Ne, Taehyung? Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Taehyung, adik dari Baekhyun yang memasukannya kemari.

"Tolong aku, aku teriris" Ucapnya. Luhan menghampirinya dan melihat jari Taehyung yang terluka "Astaga! Bagaimana bisa kau teriris?! Ikut aku. Biar aku obati" Ucapnya kemudian membawa Taehyung memasuki ruang ganti pakaian.

Taehyung duduk disebuah kursi yang ada disitu.

Luhan mencari kotak P3K. Setelah menemukan kotak itu, Luhan berjongkok mengobati luka Taehyung. Taehyung yang melihat Luhan begitu panik menjadi tak enak "Maafkan aku merepotkanmu, hyung .." Ucapnya sambil menunduk. Luhan tersenyum "Tidak.. Kau tidak merepotkanku" Ucapnya lalu meniup luka Taehyung dan membereskan alat-alat P3Knya.

Taehyung tersenyum "Gomawo .. Luhan Hyung sangat baik" Ucapnya. Luhan kembali tersenyum "Ayo, kembali kedapur" Ajaknya.

.

.

.

.

'Drrrt .. Drrt'

Sehun menghentikan kegiatan presentasinya.

"Ahh, maafkan aku. Bolehkah aku meminta izin untuk keluar sebentar?" Tanyanya pada klien-kliennya.

Klien-kliennya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk "Siahkan Tuan Oh" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Sehun tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan _meeting_ itu.

'Drrt .. Drrt'

Sehun melihat siapa yang menelfonnya "Chanyeol?"

"Hallo .."

" ..."

"Aku .. Aku tak bisa, Chanyeol-ah .. Appa mengawasiku .."

"..."

"Hhh~ Baiklah .. Akan ku pikirkan .."

"..."

"Ne .."

'Pip'

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telfon itu, Sehun kembali masuk keruangan _meeting_ nya lalu kembali melanjutkan presentasinya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya penuh harap "Bagaimana? Apa Sehun mau?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya "Entahlah .. Ia bilang ia di awasi oleh Appanya .." Ucapnya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan "Lalu bagaimana?" Ucapnya. Chanyeol menggeleng "Dia bilang .. Dia akan memikirkannya .." Ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Countinue ~**

**A/N : Untuk kalian yang ingin mengetahui masalalu dari Sehun maupun Luhan. Saya mohon untuk bersabar ^^. Ada chapter khusus untuk menjelaskan lengkap masa lalu mereka, dan saya rasa itu mash 4-5 chapter kedepan.**

**Untuk semua yang me review, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak (deep bow). Saya benar-benar berterimakasih karena review kalian sangat bermanfaat dan bisa memunculkan ide baru di kepala saya.**

**Dan Untuk semua yang sudah membaca **_**Love, Life, Dancing!**_**, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih ^^. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam chapter ini (Bow)  
**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love, Life, Dancing!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun (Sehun)**

**Xi Luhan (Luhan)**

**Kim Jongin (Kai)**

**Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ByeolBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Love.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Life._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dancing!_

* * *

_Miss ..._

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terdiam di ruangannya. Ia mengingat kembali ucapan Chanyeol di telfon tadi.

**Flashback**

"Hallo .."

"Sehun-ah, bisa bertemu denganku malam ini?"

"Aku .. Aku tak bisa, Chanyeol-ah .. Appa mengawasiku malam ini .."

"Ada yang ingin aku dan Baekhyun bicarakan padamu .. Kumohon~ ini tentang Luhan"

"Hhh~ Baiklah .. Akan ku pikirkan .."

"Bagus. Aku dan Baekhyun akan menunggumu di Bar .."

"Ne .."

'Pip'

**Flashback End**

Sehun menghela nafasnya, lalu memijat pelipisnya.

"Sehun .."

Sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh. Ia menemukan Appanya tengah menatapnya "Ne?" Tanyanya.

Appanya menatapnya tajam "Malam ini kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana" Ucapnya tegas.

Sehun menatap Appanya memelas "Tapi appa .. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Chanyeol .."

"Tidak boleh! Jangan membantah, Oh Sehun!" Potong Appanya.

Sehun mendesah berat lalu memejamkan matanya.

Appanya yang melihat itu mendekati Sehun lalu mengelus rambut anaknya sayang "Appa lakukan ini karena appa menyayangimu, Sehun" Ucapnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan Sehun "Pergilah makan siang, bukankah kau bilang kau sedang sakit?" Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya saat merasakan Appanya sudah pergi "Kau mengekangku Appa. Kau tidak menyayangiku. Kau menyayangi reputasi perusahaanmu" Lirihnya lalu melihat kearah kalender meja yang ada di mejanya.

Ia tersenyum kecut saat melihat tanggal 12 April yang ia lingkari "Hn, bahkan aku yakin jika kau akan melupakan ulang tahunku lagi sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya .." Ucapnya.

Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki lalu menatap langit-langit ruangannya "Hyung .. Apa kau mengingat ulang tahunku?" Bisiknya.

"_Hunnie, Selamat Ulang Tahun"_

"_Hunnie, Saengil Chukkaeyo .."_

"_Tenang saja,aku akan selalu menemani Hunnie jika Hunnie berulang tahun .."_

"_Saengil Chukkaeyo, Hunnie!"_

Sehun tersenyum kecil 'Kau selalu mengingat ulang tahunku, Hyung .. Kau satu-satunya orang yang menemaniku setiap aku merayakan ulang tahunku .. Bahkan Appa saja selalu lupa kapan ulang tahunku ..' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di ruang ganti pakaian khusus karyawan. Ini memasuki jam istirahat.

Ia melirik sebuah kalender yang menggantung di ruangan itu. Ia mendesah pelan lalu menunduk 'Sabtu nanti .. Sehun berulang tahun ..' Batinnya.

"_Hunnie, Saengil Chukkae!"_

"_Terima kasih, Hyung .."_

Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"_Apa kau tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun bersama Appamu?"_

"_Aku tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun besama orang lain, hyung. Appa terlalu sibuk .. Aku selalu merayakannya sendiri .."_

Senyuman Luhan menghilang 'Apa ia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian lagi ?' Batinnya.

"Luhan hyung" Seseorang duduk disampingnya.

Luhan menoleh lalu tersenyum mendapati Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya "Ne?" Tanyanya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis "Hyung belum makan sedari tadi, ini hyung .. makanlah bekalku" Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kotak bekalnya pada Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng "Tidak trimakasih, makan saja oleh mu .." Tolaknya halus. Taehyung menggeleng "Kau harus makan hyung. Lihatlah kau sangat kurus"Ucapnya.

Taehyung menaruh bekalnya di tangan Luhan "Makan saja hyung. Anggap saja ini ucapan trimakasihku untuk hyung, karena hyung sudah menolongku tadi" Ucapnya "Lagipula, aku sudah berbagi bekal dengan ... Umm .. Jungkook .." Lanjutnya lalu menunduk, wajahnya sedikit merona

Luhan melirik seorang namja manis yang tak jauh dari mereka. Namja manis itu mendongak, tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Luhan. Namja manis itu sedikit tersentak namun kemudian ia membungkuk sedikit lalu menunduk dengan wajah yang merona.

Luhan terkekeh lalu mengambil kotak bekal milik Taehyung "Baiklah, terimakasih, Taehyung .." Ucapnya. Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih merona.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan-jalan di kawasan gangnam. Ia memakai syal tebal hingga menutupi mulutnya dan juga topi. Baju formalnya sudah ia ganti dengan celana jans dan coat berwarna cream, ia akan berencana makan siang di salah satu restoran di kawasan gangnam yang tak jauh dari perusahaannya.

Ia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah restoran. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu melangkah ke dalam restoran itu.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ah"

Luhan yang sedang makan menoleh "Ung? Ne Xiumin hyung?" Tanyanya.

Xiumin menggaruk tengkuknya ragu "Ngh .. Aku akan pergi sebentar. Bisakah kau menggantikan posisiku sebagai pelayan? Aku sudah bilang pada bos" Ucapnya.

Luhan berhenti mengunyah "Baiklah" Ucapnya ramah. Xiumin tersenyum senang "Gomawo, Luhan-ah" Ucapnya. Luhan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk disalah satu meja yang ada didekat jandela. Ia membolak balik menu yang ada di restoran, memilih menu apa saja yang akan ia makan sambil menunggu pelayan yang datang.

"Selamat siang. Apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia kembali mendengar suara ini .. What The F*ck?! Kenapa Luhan bisa ada di sini?!

"Tuan?"

'Oke Sehun, hanya perlu bersikap seakan kau tak mengenalnya. Yah ... tak mengenalnya ..' Batinnya

Sebenarnya ia agak ragu dengan pemikirannya tapi ia tengah panik dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Sehun mendongak dengan wajah datarnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada "Aku pesan makanan yang paling enak dan terkenal di sini" Ucapnya acuh kemudian menatap keluar jendela.

Pelayan yang ada didepan Sehun terbelak. Ia mematung. Matanya menatap Sehun tak percaya "S-Sehun?" Bisiknya sangat pelan.

Merasa di tatap, Sehun yang tengah melihat keluar jendela menoleh kearah pelayan tadi "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan di sini? Cepat Pergi!" Usirnya.

Pelayan yang ada di hadapannya itu sedikit tercengang, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dan tanpa sepatah kata pun ia berlari menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun tahu, Luhan sakit hati dengan ucapannya itu. Ia melihat guratan kekecewaan, rindu, dan tak percaya pada mata Rusa milik Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat "Bagus. Ini hari yang buruk!" Rutuknya.

.

.

.

Luhan berlari.

Ia menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan yang bisa keluar kapan saja. Tangisnya sudah pecah. Ia tak peduli ia menubruk beberapa orang temannya dan menghiraukan pertanyaan mereka. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit.

Luhan memasuki ruang ganti pakaian.

Ia menangis kencang. Luhan yakin bahwa itu Sehun, tapi kenapa Sehun bersikap seakan tak mengenalinya? Mengapa ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan tak mau menatapnya? "Hiks~Hiks Hiks~ A-Apa benar ia S-Sehun? Ke-Kenapa ia bersikap seakan ia t-tak mengenalku? Hiks~"Ucapnya.

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba menghentikan tangisnya "Uuuh~ Hiks~"

'Tap Tap Tap'

Seseorang berjalan kearahnya.

'Tap'

Seseorang itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya lalu menyerahkan sebuah saputangan.

Luhan mendongak "T-Taehyung .." Ucapnya "Trimakasih .." Lanjutnya lalu mengambil saputangan milik Taehyung dan menghapus airmatanya.

Taehyung duduk disamping Luhan "Ada apa hyung?" Tanyanya. Luhan menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecut "Tidak ada apa-apa Taehyung-ah ..." Ucapnya. Taehyung menatapnya "Ceritalah hyung .." Ucapnya.

Luhan kembali menangis. Taehyung yang merasa iba, membawa Luhan pada pelukannya.

Taehyung mengusap punggung Luhan "Stt .. Hyung, kalau kau ada apa-apa, kau bisa cerita padaku .. Percayalah, aku bisa menyimpan rahasiamu sama seperti Baekhyun hyung .." Ucapnya. Luhan tersenyum kecil "Trimakasih, Taehyung-ah .." Ucapnya. Taehyung mengangguk "Ne .." Ucapnya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka terkekeh bersama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh sorang namja yang tengah meremas pinggiran celananya. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

'Hyung ...'

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masih duduk di mejanya. Pesanannya sudah datang dari beberapa menit lalu, namun ia sama sekali tak menyentuhnya.

"Permisi .."

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja manis berseragam pelayan tengah menunduk hormat padanya "Permisi tuan, bolehkah saya duduk bersama anda?" Tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk "Ya .. Silahkan" Ucapnya. Pelayan itu duduk di hadapan Sehun "Maaf sebelumnya, nama saya Jungkook" Ucapnya. Sehun mengangguk "Namaku Sehun" Ucapnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil "Maaf jika saya lancang, Sehun-sshi" Ucapnya. Membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya "Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyanya. Jungkook terlihat berfikir "Apa tadi Luhan hyung yang mencatat pesanan anda?" Ucapnya.

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Tadi, Saya melihat Luhan hyung berlari sambil menangis. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan anda, Sehun-sshi?" Ucapan Jungkook membuat Sehun terdiam.

Jungkook melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun "Halo? Sehun-sshi?" Ucapnya. Sehun tersadar lalu sedikit membenahi cara duduknya "Ahh. Maafkan aku, mungkin ia tersindir oleh perkataanku tadi. Tolong sampaikan maafku padanya, Jungkook-sshi" Ucapnya.

Jungkook tersenyum "Tentu, Sehun-sshi .. maaf sudah mengganggu waktu anda. Saya permisi" Ucapnya kemudian pergi dari hadapan Sehun setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada Sehun.

.

.

.

Taehyung sudah selesai menyusun makanan yang akan dihidangkan. Ia tersenyum senang saat malihat hasil karyanya.

"Pesanan nomor empat siap!" Triaknya. Kemudian seorang pelayan datang lalu mengambilnya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil namun senyuman itu hilang digantikan dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan "Jungkook ?" Gumamnya saat melihat seorang pelayan -Yang menurut Taehyung adalah Jungkook- tengah berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu pelanggan restoran ini.

Setelah beberapa lama memperhatikannya. Kemudian ia melihat Jungkook membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan orang itu. Dahinya mengernyit heran. Pasalnya, dari semua pegawai di sini, Jungkook dikenal pemalu dan tidak banyak bicara, kecuali padanya.

Ya, semua pegawai tahu itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan kearah dapur. Ia berniat untuk menyampaikan amanat dari Sehun.

Ia memasuki ruang ganti pakaian "Luhan hyung?" Panggilnya.

Ia mencari Luhan keseluruh ruangan namun ia tak menemukan Luhan di situ. Kemudian ia melirik toilet. Ada suara gemercik air dari sana. Mungkin Luhan ada di sana.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk duduk disalah-satu kursi yang ada di situ. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya di Lantai sambil menunggu Luhan keluar.

'Tap Tap Tap'

Ia mendongak saat mendengar langkah seseorang "H-Hyung?" Tingkahnya seketika menjadi gugup saat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara itu menyapanya. Jungkook menunduk "A-Aku mencari Luhan Hyung .." Ucapnya.

Jantung Jungkook berdegup saat orang itu menghela nafasnya lalu duduk disampingnya "Luhan hyung ada di toilet" Ucap Orang itu. Jungkook mengangguk "A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Taehyung hyung?" Tanyanya.

Taehyung menoleh "Aku mengikutimu" Ucapnya. Jungkook mendongak menatapnya "Apa?" Tanyanya.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil "Apa kau tidak mendengarku tadi? Aku mengikutimu, Sayang" Ucapnya lalu mengusak sayang rambut Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam, ia kembali menunduk. Pipinya memanas.

"K-Kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook. Tahyung terdiam "Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" Ucapnya.

Jungkook masih terdiam, ia menunggu Taehyung sendiri yang mengatakannya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan namja itu?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook tersentak "A-apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

Taehyung menatapnya "Namja yang berada dimeja nomor dua belas" Ucap Taehyung. "Kau melihatku?" Tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk "Aku tak sengaja melihatmu" Ucapnya.

Jungkook terdiam "Nggh .. A-Aku hanya menanyakan sesuatu .." Bisiknya. Taehyung terdiam "Menanyakan Sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

Jungkook mengangguk "Eum. Sebelum Luhan Hyung menangis, ia sempat mencatat pesanan dari namja itu .. Dan aku hanya menanyakan kenapa Luhan Hyung menangis .." Ucapnya.

'Cklek'

Pintu toilet terbuka.

Luhan keluar dengan raut wajah yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Ia sedikit tersentak saat melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung tengah berada di ruang ganti "Eh? Jungkook? Taehyung? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

Jungkook menunduk "A .. A-ku ingin berbicara padamu, Hyung .." Ucapnya malu-malu. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa memaklumi karena selain pegawai yang termuda, Jungkook juga seorang yang pemalu "Ada apa?" Ucapnya.

Jungkook menatapnya "A .. Namja itu .. Ia meminta maaf padamu .." Ucapnya. Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya "Namja itu?" Tanyanya.

Jungkook mengangguk "Ne .. Namja yang berada di meja nomor dua belas .. Oh Sehun .." Ucapnya. Luhan terdiam kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Jungkook "Trimakasih telah menyampaikannya padaku, Jungkook-ah" Ucapnya.

Jungkook tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk. Namun Taehyung yang ada di sampingnya terdiam melihat Luhan. Ia tahu, senyuman Luhan bukan sebuah senyuman tulus. Namun sebuah senyum terpaksa.

Luhan berpamitan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menyisakan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang masih ada di ruangan itu.

Jungkook berubah canggung "A-Aku akan kembali bekerja .." Ucapnya sambil menunduk. Ia berdiri namun Taehyung menahannya saat hendak meninggalkan tempat itu "Tunggu" Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam di tempat "N-Ne?" Tanyanya. Taehyung ikut berdiri, kemudian ia berdiri dihadapan Jungkook "A-Apa malam ini kau ada acara?" Tanyanya. Jungkook menunduk, ia merona "T-Tidak" Jawabnya.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, mencoba membuang kegugupannya "M-Malam ini .. A-aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengan Hyungku .." Ucapnya.

Jungkook terdiam, wajahnya memanas hingga sampai ke telinganya. Taehyung memegang kedua bahunya "Apa kau mau?" Tanyanya.

Jungkook meremas seragamnya, demi apapun ia sangat gugup jika terlalu dekat dengan Taehyung 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Batinnya. Taehyung melepaskan tangannya "Aku tak memaksa" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jungkook tau, ada sedikit nada kekecewaan dalam kalimat Taehyung. Ia sedikit menggigit bibirnya kemudian ia menatap Taehyung "A-Aku .. Baiklah, A-Aku mau .." Ucapnya malu-malu.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu membawa Jungkook pada pelukannya "Trimakasih .." Ucapnya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah memperhatikan sosok Sehun dari jauh. Ia menatapnya sendu 'Sehunnie ... Apa kau lupa padaku?'

Luhan teringat akan kata-kata Jungkook padanya tadi. Ia mengatakan bahwa Sehun meminta maaf atas perlakuannya. Tapi batinnya sedikit ragu akan hal itu.

Luhan menggeleng kemudian beranjak ke meja yang di tempati oleh Sehun untuk menyerahkan bill. Sungguh, ia tak ingin melakukan ini tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Xiumin untuk menggantikannya sebagai pelayan. Dan Luhan bukanah orang yang suka ingkar janji.

"Permisi Tuan .." Luhan membungkuk hormat pada Sehun. Sehun dengan secepat mungkin merubah mimik wajahnya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan.

Luhan terdiam, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Mereka saling bertatapan, sangat dalam. Bahkan Sehun bisa melihat jelas gurat kesedihan di mata Luhan. Berbalik dengan Sehun, Luhan hanya melihat tatapan dingin. Dan itu membuat hatinya kembali teriris.

Luhan memutuskan kontak matanya, ia tak ingin kembali menangis "Maaf tuan, ini billnya .." Ucapnya sopan kemudian menaruh bill dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun terdian sebentar lalu menaruh beberapa lembar won di bill itu. Luhan kembali membungkuk hormat saat mengambil Bill itu "Trimakasih tuan .. Silahkan datang lagi dilain waktu .." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun tertegun. Oh, ia sudah tak tahan lagi ingin memberitahu Luhan bahwa ia sangat merindukannya.

Saat Luhan hendak berbalik, namun Sehun menahan tangannya "T-Tunggu .. Luhan-sshi" Ucapnya. Luhan sedikit tersentak kemudian berbalik "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Tanyanya.

Sehun terdiam. Entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar mengatakan 'Aku merindukanmu', ia menatap Luhan "M-Maafkan perkataanku tadi .. Aku .. Tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis .." Akhirnya kalimat itu lah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Luhan terdiam namun kemudian mengulum senyumnya "Tak apa-apa tuan .." Ucapnya. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Luhan "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, tuan?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeleng. Luhan kembali membungkuk hormat "Saya permisi .." Ucapnya lalu berlalu.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Air mata itu kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seorang anak lelaki tengah duduk dipinggiran danau yang tak jauh darinya._

'_Puk'_

_Ia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh, mendapati anak lelaki yang manis -menurutnya- tengah tersenyum padanya._

"_Hallo .." Sapa anak lelaki yang manis itu._

_Ia terdiam, tak berniat untuk membalas sapaan anak itu. Ia lebih memilih menoleh kembali kearah danau._

_Anak manis itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Kemudian ia duduk disamping anak lelaki yang tengah menatap danau._

_Ia menoleh kearah anak lelaki yang ada di sampingnya "Kau siapa? Kenalkan aku Luhan" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu menjulurkan tangannya dihadapan anak lelaki itu._

_Anak lelaki itu sedikit menoleh namun tidak mendongak, ia menatap uluran tangan Luhan "Ung? Aku Sehun.." Tanpa membalas uluran tangan Luhan._

_Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu menurunkan tangannya. Ia mendongak sebentar kearah langit lalu kembali menoleh kearah Sehun "Aku baru melihatmu disini .. Apa kau orang baru di sini?" Tanyanya._

_Sehun mencabuti kecil rerumputan yang ada didekat sepatunya "Hmm .. Ya .." Jawabnya._

_Luhan tersenyum cerah hingga matanya menyipit, ia lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan Sehun"Baiklah Sehun. Sekarang kita teman" Ucapnya._

_Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan. Ia tertegun melihat senyuman Luhan yang bisa terbilang terlalu over. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menunduk melihat kearah sepatunya "Terimakasih .." Ucapnya._

_Senyum Luhan memudar, digantikan dengan raut wajah bingung "Huh? Trimakasih?" Tanyanya. Sehun mengangguk "Trimakasih telah menjadi teman pertamaku .." Ucapnya._

_Luhan terdiam. Ia masih mentap Sehun bingung "Teman pertamamu?Apa kau tidak pernah berteman sebelumnya?" Tanyanya._

_Sehun menggeleng "Tidak .. Semua temanku takut pada Appaku .." Lirihnya. _

_Luhan menatap iba pada Sehun. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya lalu tersenyum kecil "Tenanglah .. Aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu" Ucapnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**To Be Countinue ~**

**A/N : Hallo ~ Saya kembali ^^ Apa kabar semuanya? Maaf untuk kalian yang menginginkan part untuk KaiSoo atau ChanBaek, Saya belum bisa menunjukannya di chapter ini (Bow) Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya sengaja menambahkan BTS VKook couple (walaupun sebenarnya saya menyukai JinV) ^^  
**

**Oh iya, ada yang bertanya pada saya di PM. Ia bertanya apa gender saya dan berapa umur saya. Untuk 'Kamu' yang menanyakan Gender saya, saya Perempuan ^^ dan untuk umur, mungkin kamu atau mungkin kalian para readers bisa menebaknya ^^**

**Cha, seperti biasa. Saya meminta maaf atas semua kekurangan di chapter ini. Saya tahu ada part yang aneh di chapter ini karena saya sedang tidak mood untuk mengedit cerita ini. Saya mohon maaf atas itu (Deep Bow)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk akhir kata ..**

**Mind to Review? ^^**


End file.
